


Self indulgent

by Huggy6ear_Angel



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggy6ear_Angel/pseuds/Huggy6ear_Angel
Summary: The Volturi have been established, both Caius and Aro have found their wives, but old lovers are hard to resist, especially after a mission almost gone wrong.
Relationships: Aro/Caius (Twilight)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Self indulgent

**Author's Note:**

> idk guys, i failed a class today so have some self indulgent, unbeta-ed, not very good smut it's 3am don't expect much

Caius pushed Aro against the wall, "You damned lunatic.” We could have died, he implied.

“You've missed this,” Aro said smiling. We didn't die, he meant.

Caius leaned closer, wanting to wipe that smile off Aro's face, he nuzzled the side of his neck, let out a low growl. Aro exposed his neck further, reached his hands between Caius' grip to touch the blond's body. Caius easily gave in, let his grip go, kissed Aro's neck. He sucked and licked and tangled his hand in the long, black hair to guide Aro's face how he wanted it. Aro hummed, relaxed against his companion's touch, slipped his hands through Caius' overcoat.

“Don't touch me, whore,” Caius grabbed both Aro's wrists and pushed them against his sides on the wall, forcing one knee between Aro's legs. Aro's eyes darkened, _oh, it would be one of those times._

Caius grabbed Aro's coat and pulled him up and further against the wall. “You seem to forget that people depend on us now,” he said, and went back to biting and sucking against Aro's flesh. Aro moaned lightly, moving his hands away from the wall, wanting to touch his lover of years.

Caius gripped Aro's throat tightly, getting his message across. “I said don't touch me.”

Aro looked dazed and settled his hands over his own crotch, moving his hips the tiniest bit. Caius kissed his lips, a very soft kiss, a hard contradiction to the pushing and the gripping. He pressed his hips forward, meeting Aro's hands who moved them instantly to grab Caius by the belt.

“I saw the opportunity and took it. You need to trust me more Cai,” he said to Caius' lips, before letting out a small sound as their hips aligned.

“You're hard already,” Caius said, half a questioning half judgemental.

“So are you,” Aro said, grabbing Caius through layers of clothing. The blond thrusted to the welcoming palm before quickly gathering himself and remembering _he was angry._

He pulled away and forced Aro to turn, shoving his face against the wall. “You want my cock so bad, whore?” he asked while already undoing his belt.

“Yes, Cai I want it so bad,” he said, playing into Cai's mood, wanting to satisfy him. He positioned himself better against the wall, keeping his face pressed to the stone and his hands next to him, away from his lover as Caius messily undid Aro's clothes from behind. One hand on his cock, one fighting the laces, “Does your wife know how much you crave cock, whore?”

Aro laughed, breaking character but Caius didn't seem to mind as he had finally managed to pull Aro's clothes down, revealing perfect skin.

“She does,” he said, slipping back into a more submissive tone but unable to fully commit. “Does yours?”

Caius growled, gripped Aro's cheeks tightly and spread them, placing the tip of his cock between them, rubbing up and down slowly. “Yes,” he said at last and pushed his cock in Aro's entrance mercilessly, guiding it with one hand. Aro squirmed forward, let out a cry of pain but reached one hand back to grip Caius, signaling him to stay still.

“You damned, violent bastard, did you forget I've only been with a woman for almost two centuries now?” he said through gritted teeth.

“Sorry,” Caius said with a self satisfied smile. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Aro in an embrace not fitted for his rough actions. Aro relaxed slowly, released Caius from his vice grip, reached his hand to pass it through the bleached blond hair. Caius made an experimental move, he was met with a hum and decided he had been kind enough. He thrusted all the way in, pulled out almost fully before thrusting in again, setting a fast and hard to follow rhythm. Aro sighed, braced himself better, let his head fully rest against the wall and took what Caius was giving him.

Familiar hands found their way in places well known, gripping hip bones for a couple of faster thrusts, a heartfelt moan from Aro, soft touches moving up his stomach, one hand settling in the middle of his chest while the other slipped around Aro's cock in a loose grip meant to tease.

Aro's voice hitched, even as he was trying to keep quiet, Caius had found his spot and was hitting it on every thrust. “Ah, Cai you're so good at this,” he said in a strained voice that quickly turned into a shameless moan as Caius tightened his grip on his cock.

Caius hummed, keeping up a punishing pace. “Have you told her how you _begged_ for my cock even that first time you met me. How you were drooling over me before I even agreed to join you?”

Aro moaned, incapable of speaking as Caius was jerking him in sync with his thrusts. Caius wanted him to finish first, suddenly obsessed with the image of Aro on his knees. He bit his lip, kept his pace, twisted his wrist on the upstroke on Aro's cock and quickly the brunet squirmed. “Cai...Ca-”

“Come for me, king,” Caius whispered close to Aro's ear.

Aro moaned brokenly and spilled over Caius' fist and gods, Caius hadn't eased up neither force nor pace. Soon, pleasure became overwhelming and Aro weakly held Caius' hand over his cock to slow him down.

Caius pulled out, giving both himself and Aro a moment, before pushing on the man's shoulders to get him on his knees. Aro sighed slightly, gathering his wits about him to figure out what Caius wanted and lowered himself down, keeping one hand over his softening cock loosely.

Caius threw one hand forward, slapping Aro's right cheek, only as a Roman knew. “Still hungry, whore?”

Aro slowly returned his face straight, lifted his eyes to meet Caius', lips slightly parted.

“What do you want?”

“I want your cock,” Aro replied easily, knowing what Caius wanted to hear.

Caius moved closer, close enough that Aro would be able to take him in his mouth. But Aro merely waited for him, his eyes a little glazed over, as he shifted from Caius' eyes to his cock. Caius pressed it against his lips, and Aro immediately allowed his lips to part and take him in. Caius pulled back. Aro didn't follow, looked at him again, no confusion on his face, merely lust and expectation. Caius pressed the head of his cock on Aro's mouth again, only this time Aro pressed a light kiss to it. Caius shuddered, gripped the side of Aro's face and looked at his lover's eyes as he slowly pushed more of his cock into his welcoming mouth. Aro took it easily, using his tongue masterfully. Caius slapped his face again, far softer than the first time, but his cock slipped from between Aro's lips. Aro moaned and immediately reached for it, pressing light kisses over the head and the top of the shaft. He pulled it between his lips, sucked and moved lower and lower, and he quickly had it all the way to the base. He tried to swallow, didn't quite manage to and instinctively tried to pull away. Caius gripped the back of his head, held him there and thrusted in further causing him to choke.

“You enjoy swallowing cock, Aro? Ahh... Look at you, you can't have enough. You're so good at this, you thirsty whore. Do you like my cock so much?” he was rambling, nearing his climax. Aro hummed, the vibrations making Caius thrust harder and he pulled out, jerking his cock right over Aro's lips. “Do you want my cum, whore?”

Aro looked at Caius, half lidded and still coughing, “I want it, king,” he said and Caius was spilling, painting his face in white streaks, moaning up to the sky.

  
  
  
  



End file.
